Such a simple night
by delos1108
Summary: Ok so if you're not old enough to read it then keep moving! If how ever you are please read and review! I rated it this way just to be on the safe side. Summery inside.


**Delos1108: Ok, so here is my take on a serious stroy. This is my first time so please be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YNM characters that are in this story! **

**SUMMARY: It's the day of the Latern Festival and Tsuzuki is looking high and low for his lover. All he wanted to do was spend the night of the festival with Hisoka, so what will he say when he FINALLY does find Hisoka? Read and find out. **

* * *

"Soka- kun!" Tsuzuki had looked everywhere for his emerald eyed beauty and couldn't find him. He wanted to spend the day with him since it was (1) both of their off days, and (2) it was the Lantern Festival, and he wanted to spend it with Hisoka.

"Soka-kun!! Where are you?" Tsuzuki looked in their office but he wasn't there either. He decided that he would go ask Tatsumi or Watari surely one of them knew where Hisoka was. When Tsuzuki got to Tatsumi's office the door was locked. Ever so faintly he could here someone on the other side, and maybe another person. When Tsuzuki knocked he heard things being knocked down and someone was running around.

"Tatsumi are you there?"

"Hold on Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki waited a little longer before Tatsumi opened the door. All of his clothes were disarray and glasses were tilted.

"What do you want Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi tried not to yell at the shinigami.

"I was wondering if you had seen Soka-kun."

"No I haven't."

"Neither have I." A voice came from inside the office. When Tsuzuki looked further he saw Watari sitting in the chair in front of Tatsumi's desk. All of his clothes were uneven and his hair was messy, well messier than usually.

"Have you checked his house?" Tatsumi asked.

"No not yet."

"Then I suggest you head over there and look." And with that Tatsumi closed and locked the door again. At first Tsuzuki wondered why Watari looked all messy in Tatsumi's office but then he remembered that Watari was the only one who could calm Tatsumi's rage come the end of the year, in his own little way.

It didn't take Tsuzuki long to get to Hisoka's house. It was only about five minutes from the office. Tsuzuki could never understand why Hisoka liked to so near ton the office. Stepping up the front porch Tsuzuki prayed that his emerald-eyed gem was home. He knocked and waited for a few moments.

"Soka-kun? Are you home?" Tsuzuki tried to look through a near by window but no luck. "He's not here. Where could he be?" Tsuzuki decided to head home and admit defeat.

When he arrived at his door Tsuzuki noticed a white piece of paper taped to his door. It was from Hisoka Tsuzuki could feel his aura on it. Quickly he opened it and read.

Tsuzuki,

By now you might think that you have checked everywhere for me, but not true. I am in the one place that we where first together. Hurry please.

Love Hisoka

Tsuzuki was a bit puzzled at first he didn't understand when he said when they where first together. But then he remembered the vacation at the springs. Hisoka and himself were talking late and there was drinking. Hisoka had leaned up against Tsuzuki and one thing lead to another.

"That's must be where he is." Tsuzuki said to himself. As fast as he could Tsuzuki grabbed his coat and head for the springs. While on his way over there he wondered why Hisoka would be there.

When he arrived he scanted the area where he would land away from mortals, no mortals. Fixing his hair Tsuzuki walked in and up to the check in desk.

"May I help-"the lady stopped when she saw Tsuzuki's face and smiled.

"Tsuzuki correct?" Tsuzuki was a little surprised.

"Yes? Did my friend say I was coming?"

"Yes sir and he left you this spare key." The lady gave him the key and turned to other customers. Tsuzuki noticed it was the same room that there were in last time. Tsuzuki had a slight idea of what Hisoka had planed but wouldn't ruin it.

After about ten minutes Tsuzuki had arrived at the room, he inserted the key and went in. It was dim; the only light was from candles around the room. On the table there was sake for two. Then Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka and took his breath away.

The only thing he was wearing was a robe that was silk, ruby red, and had gold trim that swallowed his lover from his shoulders to his feet. He could see the curse mark on Hisoka's skin beneath the fabric were the robe was open. Tsuzuki took off his coat and placed it on the chair, then undid his tie.

"How long did you have this planed?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Does it matter?" Hisoka walked up to his partner to where he could smell Tsuzuki's skin. "As long as you're here, it doesn't matter." The emerald beauty looked up into Tsuzuki's purple eyes and melted. Tracing his partner's body he started to unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt. Tsuzuki didn't stop him; he liked it when Hisoka was romantic.

Soon Hisoka's hands were tracing every inch of Tsuzuki's body and pushed the shirt off of his partner. Tsuzuki wanted to tear the robe off the Hisoka's frail body but reframed from doing it. Instead, Tsuzuki placed his left hand on Hisoka's face and held it. The warmth that Hisoka felt was pure ecstasy. Never had he felt warmth from anyone else. Hisoka stepped forward and leaned against Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki leaned back slightly making his knees bend at the foot of the bed. He was at Hisoka's height sitting on the bed. As if he were glass Tsuzuki took Hisoka in his arms and pressed him to his lips. Hisoka didn't pull back but enjoyed the feeling engulfing his entire body. He could feel Tsuzuki push back the ruby red rode that he had on and started to pull Hisoka down onto him. Hisoka just let the robe slide off of his body, for him Tsuzuki could be his robe; covering every part of his body. Hisoka had Tsuzuki on his back forcing his way into Tsuzuki's body asserting his dominates over his partner.

Hisoka let go for a while he had to breath and was sure that Tsuzuki had to breath as well. Their bodies were damp from the heat of the moment, but were aching for each other. Through the night Tsuzuki and Hisoka fought for dominates over one another. Soon Tsuzuki was down to nothing but his boxers which Hisoka wanted to take care fairly quickly in removing but didn't rush. This was their night and he wanted to make sure that Tsuzuki enjoyed every minute of it.

Tsuzuki traced the curse mark on Hisoka's body with passion and aggression. He traced it all the way down to his left arm then to his back. Hisoka laid there allowing his partner to control him, he loved the feeling of Tsuzuki's lips and hand touching him everywhere.

It was then Hisoka started to be aggressive. He found where Tsuzuki had been marked by the demon and remarked him. Beads of blood pooled and Hisoka cleaned it away gently.

"You forever belong to me shinigami." Hisoka whispered. Hisoka then placed his hands on Tsuzuki's hips and traced the lining of the boxers all the way to the front. Turning around onto his back, Tsuzuki moaned as his lover caressed his lower body removing the annoying boxers from his body. They were both now down to nothing but their bare skin. Both of the shinigami were tangled with one another and the sheets as the night went on. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka close to his chest and nuzzled his face into the blond hair. Both allowed the sweet feel of pleasure drown them for as long as the could.

"Thank you Hisoka, this is the best gift you could have given me." Tsuzuki said. The two shinigami laid there for the rest of the night and relished the warmth of each other. Tsuzuki had found his emerald eyed beauty along with a wonderful night. What more could he ask for.

The next morning Hisoka and Tsuzuki left the hot springs early enough so no one would question anything. When they got back a very tiered Tatsumi greeted them in the hallway. For some reason Watari kept him up all night "talking" about some experiment. When the two shinigami arrived at their office they say down and started to work.

"Soka-kun?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah?"

"I never thanked you for the gift from last night."

Hisoka started to speak, "You don't-"Tsuzuki pulled him up from his seat and locked lips. At first Hisoka resisted but then gave in this had been the best festival form both shinigami. Both received what they truly wanted, each other.

* * *

**Delos1108: So what did you think? Please review. **


End file.
